First Kiss
by Apollonia-Artemisia
Summary: While Kid!Denmark is trying to train Kid!Norway and Kid!Sweden, a fairy leads Norway away. Now Denmark has to save his friend from an evil giant. One-shot. Warning- rate T violence, no blood.


First Kiss

_I always wanted to write a DenNor one-shot involving Norse mythology. Yay! I finally did it. Too me, Denmark just seems adorable throughout this story. His like a mini Viking. _

It was a bright winter day in the forests of Scandinavia. Three blond children stood in a triangle in the snow. The snow went to all three of their waists. Denmark stood tall in front of his friends. In hand, he had an adult size battle axe. He tried to hold it with one hand but every time he tried, it fell. So the young nation held it with two hands. His metal helmet was two sizes too big and the helmet kept falling. Every two seconds Denmark had to shake his blond hair out of his eyes. And his chainmail was three sizes too big. But Denmark was convinced that he seemed bigger and stronger with all that metal on. Norway and Sweden just thought it made him look adorable, like a child wearing his parent's clothes.

Norway and Sweden wore fur coats to keep them warm that cold winter day. Sweden wore the fur of a brown bear while Norway wore the fur of a gray wolf. Sweden had his small childsize sword hidden away in his coat. Then, much to Denmark's disappointment, Norway did not bring a weapon.

"Aren't you cold with all that metal on?" Norway asked.

"No, I'm dressed like a warrior and warriors never get cold!" Denmark said triumphal. Then he sneezed. When he sneezed, his axe fell and almost hit Sweden. Sweden looked at it with his blue-green eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't put on any fur," Norway told Denmark.

"Warrior's don't get sick," Denmark told him. Norway rolled his dark eyes. He was in a hopeless battle with the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. "And rule number one about being a warrior always have your weapon close. Where's your weapon?"

"I left it back at the house," Norway told him.

"But we're training. Do you want to rule the seas?" Denmark asked his smaller friend. Norway just stared at Denmark emotionless. Denmark took that as a yes. "The seas are full of dangers. The Kraken lives in the ocean! And then there are other warriors ready to kill you! Sweden, do you remember when you went to the other side of the Baltic and you met those powerful warriors?"

"Ja."

"And those three kids on that island just west of us! The red headed one, the one who called himself Scotland, put up a really good fight! And I swear the blond one knows magic!"

"I'll just pretend this stick is my sword," Norway said to shut Denmark up.

"It's not the same," Denmark whined. Norway walked up to Denmark and poked Denmark in the cheek with the stick. "Ow!"

"It works for me," Norway said. Norway could have chuckled, if he was the chuckling type.

Denmark sighed disappointed with his friend. But he let him win this time. "Alright, let's start our training!" Denmark picked his axe back up, he still could barely hold it. "Now watch me and do as I do!"

Denmark charged towards a tree. He was trying to carry his axe tall, but it was just trailing behind him. When he got close to the tree he tried to bring his axe up so he could chop at the tree. All he did was fall on his back. He sneezed again in the snow. Snow was in his face and his little nose was starting to get red and runny. He sat up and looked at his friends.

Sweden and Norway gave Denmark blank stares. Anyone else would have went "awe" or laughed but it was Norway and Sweden, they never showed people that they had emotions.

"Wait, I can do this," Denmark told them. They just continued to give Denmark blank stares.

Denmark tried to chop at the tree again and again and again. After what seemed like hours, he pushed his axe up so it stood tall against the tree. He aimed the axe just right and he chopped his axe down hard.

"YAY! See like that!" he said proud of himself. He turned to looked at his friends.

Sweden was writing something in the snow while Norway made a snow angel. Denmark huffed. He now tried to take his axe out of the tree. He pulled on it once but it didn't come out. He tried again with all his strength but all he did was fall on his butt again. Denmark huffed again with a semi-serious look on his face. With his tongue out, he got up and tried again. Nothing happened.

Norway shooked his head at his friend. He then started to look up at the sky and the trees. He continued moving his arms and legs to make a perfect snow angel. On a branch of one of the trees there was a light. It was a small purple light and it flew from branch to branch.

"Sweden, do you see that?" Norway said pointing to the sky.

Sweden looked up. "It's the sky," he said and then went back to drawing with Norway's stick.

Norway looked up again. The purple light was still there but now it was getting closer and closer and closer. Norway could see that it was a little person with wings. She was very pretty with long purple hair and a purple dress. She was pale with green eyes. She had a little smile on. She nodded at Norway. He looked at her doe eyed. The fairy turned around and started to fly away.

Norway got up and started to follow the fairy. it was almost like she enchanted him to follow her. The fairy led him deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees started to grow darker and higher. The forest was denser. Soon the sky was dark and the only ray of light was the fairy. The wind began to chill. The trees were now more ice then wood. The forest was silent. The snow grew higher. But the little nation was brave. His blond hair blew in the wind. And then the fairy stopped.

Meanwhile, Denmark had finally gotten his axe out of the tree. Denmark proudly turned around. He was expecting to see Sweden and Norway clapping at his strength, but all he saw was Sweden writing in the snow with Norway's stick.

"Where's Norway?" Denmark asked.

Sweden looked around. "I don't know." Denmark's little heart started to beat. His eyes grew in worry. He even dropped his axe. "There's a trail leading deeper in the woods."

Denmark didn't think twice. He grabbed his axe and started to follow the tracks. Now, his axe didn't seem as heavy as it was before. Sweden watched Denmark run deeper in the woods. After Denmark was out of sight, Sweden turned around and started to walk back home. Maybe now he could finish that chair he was making.

Denmark's thoughts were flooded by different scenarios Norway could have found himself in. Maybe he was kidnapped by other Vikings. Maybe he was being eaten by a bear. Maybe a troll was using his bones for a toothpick. Maybe dwarves had kidnapped him to mine their mines. Maybe dragons were leading him into the depth of the ocean. What worried Denmark the most was that Norway was weaponless. Nevertheless, Denmark stayed calm and optimistic. He could save Norway from whatever he had gotten himself into.

Denmark followed the path until the wind was frozen, the trees were frost and the sky was dark. His helmet kept falling, his chainmail kept ratting and his axe trailed behind him.

Denmark found Norway on the ground. He looked like he fell. Norway look at a shadowy figure, he did not blink. Denmark swears Norway looked scared. A roar filled the forest. Denmark was stop dead in his tracks. Hail fell from the sky. The trees were now purely ice. And a pair of icy white eyes looked down upon the young nations.

The creature stood tall, taller than any man. He was almost taller than the trees. The creature was large with rip muscles. His skin was blue, his hair was white. Anger was in his icy eyes.

Norway called for his troll friend. The green, hairy creature rose from the snow but he was only half the size of the monster staring at the young nations.

Denmark did not see the fairy or the troll, but he saw the giantwith frost breath and an icy stare. He felt his spine tingle. But he grabbed his axe ready for an impossible win.

Norway's troll was the first to attack. The giant roared. Icicles fell from the trees. Denmark pushed Norway out the way of a few falling crystals. The troll scratched the giant. But the giant was made of ice and snow. He pushed the troll away with ease. Norway watched in horror as his friend lost his fight.

"How do we kill it?" Denmark asked Norway.

"I don't know," Norway replied.

"There has to be a way!"

"I don't know."

Denmark hated that answer, so he stood up tall and fixed his helmet. He had a serious look on his face, a face he rarely had. The giant turned to them. Denmark took his axe again. The giant went to grab Norway. Denmark swung his axe with all his strength. He hit the giant's hand. Denmark smiled as the giant's icy hand shattered into millions of little icicles. Norway kicked the rest of the arm.

The giant roared. The trees shook, the snow thickened, the hail fell faster. Norway covered his head. He called his troll friend again, but nothing. He then called for his fairy friends but the only fairy there was the purple fairy that led him there.

"Please little fairy, help us," Norway pleaded.

The fairy was scared. She was so small while the giant was so big. Nonetheless, she flew up to the giant's face. She distracted the beast while Denmark took his axe again and went to chop at the giant's legs. The giant's leg shattered just like his hand. The icey creature fell to the ground. The earth shook. On impact the giant shattered into ice.

Denmark clapped and jumped for joy. He had killed his first giant. He knew this was his lucky axe.

Norway groaned a little. Denmark turned to see that his friend was still on the ground. He walked up to Norway and gave him his hand.

"Thanks," Norway said letting Denmark help him up.

"You're welcome," Denmark said. Norway patted the snow away from his clothing. "Don't I get a kiss?" Denmark asked.

Norway gave him a blank stare. Denmark took it as Norway was confused. "Why would I kiss you?"

"Because I just saved you from the big bad Frost Giant," Denmark told Norway. "And heroes always get a kiss."

"You're an idiot."

Denmark grinned. He moved his helmet so Norway could easily kiss him on his cheek. Norway rolled his eyes but he still walked up to Denmark to give him his kiss. Denmark was now smiling a larger grin. He closed his eyes and waited for his kiss on the cheek. Norway sighed. Instead of kissing the idiot on the cheek like Denmark was preparing for, Norway closed his eyes and gave Denmark a small peck on the lips. Denmark's eyes opened in surprise. He looked at Norway eyes wide and mouth open in an O shape.

"Thanks for saving me, you big idiot," Norway said pushing Denmark's helmet down so it covered his face. Norway started to walk back home.

Denmark giggled. He push his helmet up a little more so on of his blue eyes looked at Norway walking away. "Wait for me!" Denmark yelled. Denmark started to run backwards, dragging his axe with him.


End file.
